


my face above the water (my feet can't touch the ground)

by chxshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Harry, British Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, also with pining, and i have 2k words of alternate scenes, basically 8k words of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshire/pseuds/chxshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>he turned his head and looked at him, the stars glinting in his eyes and his smile content and warm. he was beautiful and louis wasn't sober and all he could think was how glad he was he didn't drown that day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>or harry can swim and louis can't, and they're in love, but louis doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my face above the water (my feet can't touch the ground)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larry_smileinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_smileinson/gifts).



> originally based off of [this post](http://xmour.tumblr.com/post/100692647250/i-wished-it-was-raining-he-said-i-dont-need) and the actual book
> 
> i've been procrastinating with this story so i ended up having to finish it halfway through in about 5 days  
> so if it seems rushed, tell me and i'll try to fix it.
> 
> thanks to my lovely beta Lauren who made fun of me for the constant use of parenthesis. based loosely on Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe
> 
> i do not own, am not sponsored nor endorsed by one direction
> 
> title by waves by mr. probz

In his 17 years of living, he hadn't discovered a damned thing. When you're that old, you see at as just that. Old. When you're older, you see it as young and "just starting to figure out the world" and "learning new things" or "exploring new options". He's still not sure. Of anything. Sure you have ideas but you're never sure. And he just wants to be sure.

 

One thing he is sure of though, is that certain people are inscrutable. And he, Louis Tomlinson, is one of those people. Hell, if he can't figure himself out, how is he supposed to figure out others? He's having this breakdown at 8 in the morning, lying in the middle of his bed and drowning in his own sweat.

 

Groaning, he moved to turn on the radio to find out what time it was. After a couple songs by The Fray and some other singer he didn't know, the radio host spoke. _Good morning, Houston! It's currently 8:05 and a sweltering 90 degrees Fahrenheit. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the pool!_ He switched it off and laid in his bed wondering how someone can be that damn cheery about that kind of heat. There is nothing good about 8:05 or the sun or mornings in general. Especially when it's that hot out. It's never been remotely that hot when he lived in Doncaster though, so he figures his mother is going to make him go to the pool as well. Lovely.

 

Deciding he'd done enough wallowing for the day, he headed downstairs to confront his fate. Sure enough, as he stepped at the bottom of the stairs, he noticed everyone was up and in swimsuits. "Ah, Lou. You're up. Was just about to wake you. Could you take the girls down to the pool for me, this heat is unbearable and I have to work today," his mom said.

“‘S not fair you have to work during the summer. Should be the time where everyone pulls out a beach chair and just sits back and enjoys the hot air being blasted at you from a higher frequency," he said and his mom rolled his eyes at him. "Gee, I sure will miss that sass at work today, honey. Please bring the girls back before 12 so they can eat lunch. And try to make some friends, yeah?"

 

➵

 

So here he was in the cramped pool watching over his siblings and slightly wishing he could swim. They had moved to Texas a couple years ago, but Louis just could never find the time to learn. Being that his dad had walked out on his family a couple months ago and that his mother had work, he'd never had the time to learn. Neither had the girls and he was watching them now play with the other 8 year olds in the shallow end of the pool. Watching them, he wishes he was as young as them. Not really having to worry about anything and being able to make friends as fast as seeing them across the pool. Louis had never been any good at making friends. Sure, he'd had plenty back in Doncaster but that was mainly because they'd grown up together. He still tried to keep in touch with them but it was always a slight bit harder now that they we all the way across the ocean and in a different continent.

 

Looking at all the people swimming around the pool, he'd officially become determined to learn to swim. And if that meant having to teach himself, dammit, then so be it. Besides, he already had his pity party this morning. Looking around to see if anyone was judging him as intensely as he was himself for even checking, he decided he was ready. He figured he might as well just start from where he'd seen people on t.v. start: with their head in the water, kicking off and splashing his arms in the water. With one last quick glance around, he began to do just that. At first he was doing well, but he could slowly feel himself start to sink. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he came up and bumped into a pair of large and innocent emerald eyes.

"Oops," the boy said, his eyes friendly.

"Um, hi," Louis replied and cleared his throat in attempts to get the blush off his face.

"Need some help?" green eyes, asked. Louis blushed even more and mentally cursed himself for it. Since when does he _blush_? Louis shook his head. "For what?" he lied. The lanky boy shrugged and his curls bounced with the force of it.

"Looked like you were trying to swim. Just wanted to see if you needed help," the boy said and blushed, looking down at the pool water. With his dimples and curls and big green eyes, he was easily the most adorable person Louis had ever seen.

Louis raised his eyebrow at him. "You know, it's not nice to judge people before you get to know them. ‘A book by the pictures’ or summat. I could’ve been imitating a drowning fish for all you know.”

The boy giggled and Louis felt a pang in his chest. “Couple things,” the boy grinned as he tacked the numbers off on his fingers. “Number one: Fish can’t drown. It’s like, physically impossible.” Louis rolled his eyes and the boy kept that ear-splitting grin on, dimples on full display.

“They probably could if they were in a pool,” Louis defended. “Depends on the amount of chlorine in the pool and of course the type of fish…”

The boy wiggled his fingers and pouted. “Heeey, I still have more to go.”

Louis gave a continuing gesture and mock bowed. “Of course, of course. Please do continue, oh wise one.”

And the grin popped back up on his face. “Thank you. Now, number two: I’m pretty sure it’s ‘don’t judge a book by its _cover_ ’ not pictures.” Louis opened his mouth to protest but the boy continued. “And number three: here in America, we don’t really use words like _summat_.”

“Well mate, I’m not from America.”

“I know,” he said and then blushed at Louis’ raised eyebrow and rushed to explain. “I mean, because of your accent. Not because, you know, I was stalking you or anything. Which I wasn’t! I mean, I saw you across the pool and was about to say hi but then...” He trailed off and started rambling, making Louis laugh in spite of himself. When curls (which is what Louis has started to refer him as in his head) noticed Louis was laughing, he blushed even harder.

This boy was absolutely adorable. The girls would love him. Speaking of which, he should probably divert his attention back to his sisters before they walk home by themselves (it’s been known to happen before) and his mother scolds him for letting them out of his sight. Curls must’ve realized Louis’ new train of thought and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Louis shook his head and looked around for his sisters, delighted to find that they’re exactly where he last saw them.

“Nothing, just looking for my sisters ‘s all.”

“D’you need help finding them?”

Louis almost laughed at the boy’s enthusiasm. “No, no. They’re over there,” he said, pointing to the shallow end of the pool. “But thanks for the offer though. We should probably get going, actually. Reckon the girls are getting hungry.”

The boy looked disappointed but nodded. To be fair, Louis was a bit disappointed as well. He’d become quite fond of the curly-haired, lanky boy.

“Maybe, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Louis asked. The boy’s face visibly brightened at that. “Sure. See you tomorrow.”

Louis tugged lightly at the boy’s hair. “Later, curls.”

More dimples.

“Curls?”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at him. “Yeah, I needed a name to call you in my head.”

“You were thinking about me?” he said and when Louis blushed, he smirked.

“Don’t look so smug.” When the boy kept smirking at him, Louis rolled his eyes again. “This would be around the time when you tell me your name and I tell you mine so I can go home and make lunch for my siblings.”

He laughed and stuck a hand out, uncovering his dimples again. “Harry. Harry Styles.”

"Bond. James Bond."

When Harry pouted at him, Louis grinned and shook his hand. “Louis Tomlinson.”

 

➵

 

The hardest part for Louis was explaining to his mother that he actually had a friend and needed to go back to the pool every day to see him or he’d make that pouty face he made when Louis’ grandmother came over from Doncaster one day and he couldn’t go to the pool. Louis explained to Harry why he’d missed it and Harry understood but he was still upset and Louis never wanted to see him upset again. He’d get a pang in his gut and whenever Harry was upset, Louis was too. He didn’t quite understand why though, so he pushed those feelings aside.

He’d been hanging out with him every day for the past few weeks and it felt like he’d known him for years. Louis found out that Harry was 16, could drive (apparently you can drive at 16 in America which he was not informed of), had an older sister named Gemma who was 18 and about to head into college, loved cats and singing, and worked in a bakery. Louis had basically shared his life story with Harry as well.

His mum thought he had a fancy for the lifeguard. “’S great to know that me own mum doesn’t believe I can make any friends,” he’d said. His mum had sighed. “It’s not that I don’t believe you Louis.” His mum had been living in the UK longer than Louis had, and she still had a better grasp on the American language. _More experience,_ she had said. “Then can I _please_ go.” Louis felt like he was 8 again. Then again, when it came to Harry, he seemed to always feel like he was 8. More feelings he pushed aside. “Fine,” his mother had said, winking. “Then invite him to tea so I can be the judge of his animacy.”

 

So that’s what Louis was going to do right now. Or, at least, that’s what he was planning to do. You know, once he like, finds him. Harry was always at the pool before Louis so he was a bit confused as to why he wasn’t here. After splashing around a bit and glancing up every so often, Louis’d come to terms with the fact that he really had to pee and Harry probably wasn’t coming anytime soon. Dragging himself up from the pool, he made his way to the bathroom.

Thinking he was the only one in the bathroom, he came out and the stall door banged on the wall.

“Oops.” He heard someone mumble by the urinals after something wet and warm splashed on his leg.

Louis laughed at the bewildered look on the curly-haired, 16-year old. “Hi. God, we have got to stop meeting like this, Haz.”

Harry blushed and Louis washed his hands and using the paper towel he used to dry his hands with, he wiped his leg off.

"Sorry about, like...," Harry blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Pissing on me?"

Harry buried his face in his hands and nodded while Louis put his hand on his shoulder, holding back a laugh.

"I'm just kidding. S'alright Haz."

Harry took his face out his hands and nodded but his cheeks stayed flushed. “Sorry I was late. My mom wanted me to help Gemma get ready for her BCU orientation.”

Louis shook his head. “’S fine. If you feel like ditching again, my mum wants to know if you’ll come over for tea.” He spitefully used a posh accent at the end of the sentence. Harry noticed and smirked, continuing the posh accent.

“Tea? How lovely! I’ll be right over, then.”

“Good show.”

 

➵

 

“So you’re the famous Harry Styles that Louis just _has_ to see every day.” Louis’ mum stated matter-of-factly. They were all in the kitchen, munching on cookies until the tea was done (the cookies weren't _technically_ for them, they were for Fizz’s bake sale, but what she doesn’t know won’t kill her).

Harry smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Louis. Laughing, Louis shoved him lightly and Harry dramatically pretended to almost fall off the stool he was sat in. “Only because you’ll get all pouty if I don’t.”

Harry gave a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, but you love my pouty face.”

“A presumptuous, aren’t we curly?”

Louis’ mum watched smirked at the exchange and turned back to the kettle.

Louis was just about to ask her what that was for when he noticed Harry was tapping his shoulder. “Hey, Lou, where are your sisters?”

Louis looked around and frowned. Yeah, where _are_ they. “Mum? Where are the girls? ‘m surprised that they haven’t jumped on young Harold here.”

His mum spoke to them over her shoulder. “At a friend’s house. Figured you guys might want the house to yourself.”

It was Louis’ turn to wiggle his eyebrows and Harry flushed red.

Louis grabbed a cookie off the tray and hopped off the stool, Harry following his actions.

“Mum, we’re going up to my room. Yell if tea is ready.”

“It was nice to meet you.” Harry waved at her, following Louis up the stairs.

“Nice to meet you too, Harry,” his mum said, shaking her head and smiling.

 

➵

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Louis announced as they walked in.

Harry laid down on Louis’ bed and groaned. “Your bed is so soft. Ugh. I hope you know I’m never getting up.”

Louis sat in his desk chair and sighed dramatically. “Well, that’s no good because you snore like hell, curls.”

Louis wasn’t just taking the piss; Harry actually did snore. Like a bloody steamboat, honestly. He’d fallen asleep on one of the arm chairs on the side of the pool one day and Louis could’ve sworn the people on the other side of the country heard him. When Louis told him, he’d refused to accept it and he, apparently, wasn't starting now.

Harry shook his head. “Do not.”

“Do too. And you know what the only cure for snoring is.”

Harry’s eyes flew open at that and he attempted to sit up, but Louis already was on top of him, having thrown his body on top of him.

“No no no, Lou, please n-”

His own laughter cut him off as he writhed and thrashed underneath Louis.

“Are the snores out yet?” Louis asked.

“They were never there t-” His laughs interrupted him. “To begin with.”

Louis tsked and shook his head in mock sympathy. “Acceptance is the first step in recovery, Haz. Denial's not just a river in Egypt.”

Louis paused for a moment to flick hair out of his eyes and Harry took this fleeting moment of weakness, to flip them around. Straddling Louis, Harry pinned his hands above his head and dangled his face in front of Louis’. Louis let out a whine and wiggled his hips in hopes to get Harry off him.

“No fair, Harold. You cheated,” Louis said and crinkled up his nose in defense from Harry’s curls.

Harry grinned and shook his hair in Louis’ face purposefully and leaned into his face even more. “Denial’s not just a river in Egypt, Lou.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something sarcastic back, but he froze when he realized how close Harry’s face was to his. Harry must’ve realized around the same time Louis did, because his eyes widened and flew from his eyes to his lips.

Clearing his throat, Harry sat back on his thighs and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Louis like he was waiting for him to say something. Louis sat up and tried to say something, but his brain was complete mush. All words that his brain was trying to form, was mainly unintelligible words. After a pause long enough for Harry to look like a wounded deer, Louis stuttered out, “Uh.” Mentally face-palming himself for the lack of somewhat useful words in this situation, Louis clambered up and kneeled near Harry.

He opened his mouth to attempt to tell him something - _anything_ – but his mom’s voice interrupted his sentence and the awkward tension in the room.

“Tea’s ready, boys!” his mom shouted from downstairs.

Something flashed across Harry’s face for an instant but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

“Well, we should probably head downstairs,” he said, standing up and braving a smile. “I know you hate cold tea.”

 “Harry w-“

But Harry was already out the door.

 

➵

 

Louis avoided the pool a few days after that. It wasn't because he was afraid it’d be awkward. _Duh._ Louis Tomlinson’s not afraid of anything. He just wasn't all too keen on learning how to swim anymore. And I mean, it wasn't even _that_ hot. Something could be said about Louis' persistence when it came to Harry Styles. Louis finally decided to give in when the twins practically _begged_ Louis to take them back to the pool a couple days later because “it’s so bloody _hot_ ” and “people’s shoes are sticking to the pavement”.

When he saw Harry sitting in a pool chair and looking sadder than he’d ever seen him, Louis’ heart fucking _convulsed_ and he swore right then he’d never do that to him again.

Louis headed over to where he saw Harry sitting and plopped into the pool chair beside him. Harry glanced up at him and a small smile flitted across his face.

It was quiet for a while until Louis couldn't stand the silence anymore and asked, “Heard people’s flip flops were sticking to the sidewalk.”

It wasn't until after the words had come out of his mouth that he realized he’d said it in an American accent. And an actual good one too. Well – _okayish -_ but what his mother doesn't know won’t kill her.

Harry raised an eyebrow and retorted in a British accent, “’Tis a bloody hot day, isn't it?”

Louis snorted. “C-. Gotta work on your ‘innits’ though.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the dimple making its way into Harry’s cheek and he thought, _yeah, we’re gonna be alright_.

 

➵

 

Ever since then, they tried not to bring it up. Everyone does gay stuff sometimes, he kept telling himself, platonic or not (but this was like, completely platonic in every way, shape, and form).

Like tonight, the last night before school starts and Louis was having a total anxiety attack. He vaguely considered calling Harry simply because misery likes company, when he heard a rapping on his window. Jumping out of his skin, he considered the consequences of opening the window to see who it was. So far, Louis was sure it was either 1. A murderer or 2. A zombie that feasts on terrified 17 year old's that are on their final year of high school ( _see_ , he _is_ getting better with American lingo).

 Deciding to take his chances because it could be Harry answering his telepathic S.O.S. (but taking a bat just in case it wasn't), he head towards the window. Taking a deep breath, he threw open the window and held up the bat in a threatening position.

The voice outside the window shrieked and Louis leaned his head outside to see the face behind the womanly shriek, coming face to face with a pair of big green doe eyes and a huge dimpled smile.

“Hiii.”

Louis laughed. “Why are you here? And how’d you even get up here? Shimmy up the drainpipe?”

Grinning, Harry rested his arms against the windowsill.

“It was pretty easy, actually,” Harry said, pouting. “And I’m here because it’s our last night of freedom.”

“Fair enough. Are you coming inside or...?”

Harry leaned back and glanced up at the sky. “I think you should come outside, actually.”

Louis sighed and glanced out his door. If his mum or sisters wake up…

“Please.” Harry pouted.

“Fine,” he groaned. “One second.”

“What are you-”

“Patience child.” Louis said, heading over to his bed to grab the blankets and pillows.

When he turned back to Harry, he was pouting again. “I’m only a couple years younger than you.”

Louis stepped through his windowsill and put both feet on the balcony. “But you’re still my baby,” he said, patting Harry’s dimpled cheek.

Harry grinned and walked over to the edge of the balcony, humming _Look After You_ by The Fray.

Smiling and shaking his head, Louis laid the pillows and sheets out over the deck and laid on them. Harry turned around and smiled when he saw Louis.

“Don’t just stand there, smiling at me dumbly. Get over here.”

Harry laughed and laid down next to Louis, the both of them staring up at the stars in a comfortable silence.

“Crazy, huh? How the stars seem so close but they’re so far away.”

Louis hummed in response. After a beat, Louis said, “It felt like that with school at the beginning of summer.”

Harry giggled softly and nodded. “It feels like that with a lot of things.”

Louis saw Harry sneak glances at him out of the corner of his eye but he didn't say anything. After a while, Harry sighed and turned his entire body to Louis.

“I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow.”

Louis chuckled. “You sound like my sisters.”

Harry buried his head in Louis’ shoulder and groaned loudly and Louis barked a laugh. “Shh! You’ll wake everyone up,” he said.

“Can’t we just stay out here and admire the stars forever?”

“Depends on how long your definition of forever is.”

“As long as the school year goes for,” Harry said, in-between yawns.

“That’s not very long, Haz.”

Harry frowned and after a beat of silence he said, “Then as long as you’re willing to put up with me.”

“That could be a long time.”

 

They both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.

And if his mum found them both outside, fast asleep in the morning, then so be it.

 

➵

 

Once school had started, it made everything a bit more difficult. They still went to the same school though, even if for the last year (they still haven’t talked about that. Louis’ not sure he really wants to), and they rode the same bus, being that they lived so close to each other.

But things were still different, with Louis being two grades ahead of Harry and all the homework the teachers gave out. Noticing, and refusing to drift apart, they’d decided for Louis to go over to Harry’s. They’d only been in school for a couple of weeks but having seen him almost every day during the summer, he was going through a very serious Harry deficiency.

He couldn't sit still through maths (or _math_ as the teachers called it) and once the bus dropped both of them off, they both walked the short distance to Harry’s house.

Once they got to the house, both Louis and Harry dumped their books on the chair.

“Hi mom!” Harry called to his mom who was sitting in a chair, reading.

Once she heard Harry’s voice, she looked up and smiled. “Hey guys. Back from school already?”

Harry nodded and head toward the chair, kissing his mom on the cheek. “Louis and I are going up to my room, okay?”

“Okay. Have fun.”

Harry giggled when Louis mock bowed and he followed Harry up the stairs, causing Harry to giggle even harder when he tripped over a stair.

“I think you’re rubbing off on me curly,” he grumbled, making Harry blush.

When they made it up, Louis collapsed on Harry’s bed, groaning.

“M’so tired,” he whined. Harry hummed and sat at the foot of the bed, patting Louis’ ankle.

“School will do that to you,” Harry said absently, looking down at something in his lap.

Louis peeked his head up to see what he was paying so much attention to. It was a petite, brown leather bound book with different colour marks coming up from the book. Louis sat up and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“What’s that you’re looking at?”

Startled, Harry tensed slightly but almost instantly relaxed. “That rhymed,” he grinned.

Louis rolled his eyes. How does he even stand this dork?

Harry closed the book and laid it next to him on the bed. “And it’s nothing, really. Kinda like a journal, I guess. Like, urm- lyrics and stuff.”

Louis frowned. “Lyrics you wrote? You never told me you were a songwriter.”

Harry blushed. “More like, I want to be a songwriter. Not really there yet.” He motioned to the book. “They’re not even all that good, really.”

Louis moved to go pick up the book. “Well, maybe I wanna be the judge of that.”

As quickly as Louis went to grab it, Harry snatched it back and shook his head. “Nuh uh. This book is for my eyes only.”

Louis pouted. “Pleease.”

Harry pouted right back at him and got up, taking the journal with him and securing it in his bag.

Louis sighed dramatically and collapsed back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his face. “Hazzaa. I will get to that journal one day. You can’t deprive me of your secrets forever.”

Harry snorted and walked back to the bed, throwing himself on top of Louis.

“Agh! Get off me you yeti,” Louis protested, squirming under Harry’s lanky body and attempting to sit up. Harry giggled and scooted off of him, lying his head in Louis’ lap as Louis sat up completely. Louis sifted his fingers through Harry’s hair lightly and took the time to glance around Harry’s room.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been here but the room stunned Louis every time he was. It was so much larger than his - mainly because Louis had 4 other sisters to share the house with and Harry only had one. He also had a TV and video player in his room while Louis had none.

As if Harry could feel his eyes on the tv, Harry asked, “Movie?” 

Louis looked down at Harry to see his green eyes fixated on him, waiting for his answer. Louis hummed and released his fingers from Harry’s hair, Harry hesitantly getting up and making his way to the player. Louis turned away from Harry for a second and found himself glancing at Harry’s bag. He wonders if-

“Don’t even think about it Lou.”

Louis huffed and turned back to see Harry smirking at him from the tv. “I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed close on the box, walking back to the bed and resting his head in Louis’ lap again.

“Of course not.”

“Don’t be cheeky, curly,” Louis said, tugging a curl on Harry’s head which only made him grin even larger.

Pointedly ignoring Louis’ comment, he said, “I put on Peter Pan.”

 

➵

 

It was happening. Those pesky feelings were coming back. And it’ll happen over the silliest things too. Like, Harry will trip over his own two feet and get up, blushing and Louis will feel this prolonged sense of fond and love for this dorky boy. Or Zayn or one of his other friends will tease Harry when they’re all together and Louis just becomes so jealous because no one can do that but him.

Or now, when Harry is helping Louis look after his little sisters and he really can’t stop fonding, to the point where it was really _really_ noticeable.

“Louis,” Fizz said, tugging on Louis’ sleeve and shaking him out of his thoughts. “Why are you staring at Harry so hard? Did he do something?”

Louis blushed and he could swear he sees Harry smirking from behind the mixing bowl.

They were all in the kitchen helping Harry bake cookies. Technically, _observing_ since really the only helpful thing he’s done so far is get the stuff out the fridge and cabinets.

“Yes, he has done something dear Fizzy. He’s taking too long on the cookies,” he groaned, resting his head on the counter he was sitting at.

Felicite giggled and Harry pouted. “You could help, you know.”

Pheobe shook her head vigorously. “Nope nope nope. The one time Lou tried to make cookies, the entire house almost burned down.”

“No one reminded me the oven was still on!”

Harry let out a harsh, loud cackle before clasping his hand over his mouth and Louis knew he was in deep when he found it the most endearing thing he’s ever done.

Louis grinned and hopped off the stool, walking over to where Harry was.

“Fine then Harold. Since you seem so desperately in need of my assistance then I shall give you such.”

Harry grinned back at him and turned towards the girls. “Get the fire extinguisher ready girls.”

➵

In the end, Louis did not burn the house down but it was a near thing. The batch of cookies he put in the oven ended up burning and smoking a bit (and if it happened to be because Harry bent down to grab something the girls dropped, Louis will deny deny deny) but besides that, it came out pretty good.

After cookies, they all sank down on the couch and watched Frozen. Louis seriously began regretting the choice at the beginning of the movie when they all burst out singing _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_ and Louis promised himself he wouldn’t do it but by _For the First Time in Forever_ everyone was singing along.

Harry and Louis did the duet part in _Love is an Open Door_ ; Harry as Anna and Louis as Hans and everyone belted out the lyrics to _Let It Go_.

The girls fell asleep when Elsa struck Anna in the heart and Louis could hear Harry sniffling beside him. Grinning lopsidedly at the big baby, Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him in, Harry burying his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

When the movie was over, thinking that Harry was asleep too, he started to get up to turn off the screen that was rolling credits when Harry pulled him back down.

“Stay, you’re warm,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Louis snorted. “We live in Texas, Harry. It’s always warm.” But he stayed right next to him.

After a couple of minutes, Harry spoke up again. “Mom says we’re m’vin.”

Louis’ gut twisted but he forced his voice to not come out shaky. “Oh? Where to?”

Harry shrugged. “Florida I think.”

Louis swallowed. “’S warm there.”

“Not as warm as you,” he said, snuggling closer to him.

“Or Texas.”

“Or Texas.”

Humming, Louis ran his fingers through his curls. “Don’t forget me.”

“Could never,” he frowned. Harry turned and looked at Louis, both of them sitting silently. Harry opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it. Before he could say it, Louis said, “And you have to come back too. You promised to teach me how to swim. 6 months later and I’m no closer to Michael Phelps.”

Harry laughed sleepily and nodded. “Promise.”

➵

His mum came back at 10 and drove Harry home while Louis put his sisters to bed. When his mum came back, he was collapsed on the couch watching re-runs of Friends. She came over to the couch and sat next to him, Louis curling up into to her.

“How was it?” she asked.

Louis hummed. “Good. We didn’t burn the place down.”

She laughed. “So I see. All thanks to Harry I presume.”

Louis smiled softly, too tired to argue.

“He’s leaving,” he sighed, the sadness coming back to him.

“I know,” she said, running her hands through Louis’ hair.

 

➵

 

The day Harry left it was hot as hell.

He and his family stopped by the house to say their goodbyes and while the adults were in the kitchen, Harry and Louis snuck outside and sat on the front steps.

“I wish it was night so we could lay on the balcony and look at the stars,” Harry said, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis chuckled softly. “You love the stars.”

Harry hummed. “I love the stars.”

“And swimming.”

“And you.”

He said it so simply, Louis didn’t feel the need to say anything back.

They sat there not saying anything for a couple of moments before Harry broke the silence, as always.

“Will we still be friends when I come back from Florida?”

“Always.”

Harry smiled and turned to him. “Yeah?”

Louis smiled back. “Yeah.”

 

➵

 

When Harry left, nothing felt the same. It felt as if a piece of him were missing, as cheesy as it sounds. He hung out more with his other friends with Harry gone and even they could sense the difference. When his mate Zayn began dating a bloke named Liam, leaving him the only single one in the group, he decided to get a love life. He’d sort of ruled out a love life when he was with Harry, being that he was still trying to figure out if he fancied him or not.

“The best way to get your mind off someone is to be with someone who makes you forget.” Zayn had said one day when Louis was particularly down. So he decided to do just that. Apparently there was a girl in his calculus class that “was eyeing him” as said by Liam. So he talked her. She wasn‘t that ugly. She had long wavy brown hair and a pretty smile and smelled like a pumpkin spice latte. Louis later found out that her name was Eleanor and that her locker was right next to Liam’s.

 

The months flew by quickly and soon it was December. Harry couldn’t come down because he was sick so he stayed up all night calling him the day before Christmas (and Louis still yelled at him for not sleeping).

 

“So, how’ve you been curly,” Louis asked into the phone, biting off the head of the gingerbread man Harry sent Louis for his birthday after a very heated conversation over what to get him (Harry had wanted to get him condoms and Louis was forced to put his foot down).

Harry hummed, his deep voice vibrating through the phone. “Good actually. Made a new friend named Niall who’s Irish. Came out to my parents a couple of weeks ago. ‘S been good.”

Louis didn’t know whether to be proud of him or to be insulted. He went with both. “I’m proud that you came out but you didn’t come out to me? I am insulted Harold.”

Harry giggled. “Told you that I loved you. Thought that was proof enough.”

“You thought wrong,” he said, mouth full of gingerbread.

It was quite for a while before Harry spoke up (as per usual).

“It’s so quiet here,” Harry said, voice a lot more serious now.

“Only because I’m not there.” His voice meant to come off easing but he winced at the softness of it.

Harry sighed. “I feel like I’m drowning Lou. I wish you were there to save me, sometimes. Ironic, innit? How I feel like I’m drowning but that’s the reason we met. I just said innit. Christ, I’m turning into you.”

“Harry-”

“I love you, Lou.”

“I know,” he said because he did know. He just couldn’t find the words to say it back to him yet.

There was a pause. Then, “I know. Merry Christmas Lou.”

Harry hung up.

 

➵

 

Zayn called Louis on New Year’s Eve to tell him Eleanor invited them to her party. Louis frowned. Harry was supposed to call him later on that day and they would ring in the New Year together. Sensing his hesitance over the phone, Zayn had groaned and said, “Come on Lou. You’ll see Harry in a couple of days. Please? Just for this one night? It’s fucking annoying to see you mope around everywhere.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m coming back home before midnight,” Louis had sighed.

Which is how Louis found himself smushed on a couch between Eleanor and a guy named Aiden who’d been sending him flirty winks all night, at 11:36.

They were pissed drunk and playing a drinking game Louis had invented no more than 15 minutes ago, taking a gulp every time Zayn and Liam kissed. They were forced to stop when Liam and Zayn (Ziam as they were now referring to them, being that you would never see one without the other) realized what they were doing.

While they were all contemplating another game to play, Aiden leaned over to whisper in Louis’ ear, “Meet me on the porch at 11:50,” before getting up from the seat to get another drink. Zayn raised his eyebrow at the wink Aiden sent him and jerked his head towards the door. Getting up and following Zayn out the door, they sat on the front steps and Zayn pulled out two cigarettes, passing one to Louis.

“So you and Harry…” Zayn’s voice drifted off and got swallowed by the chilly air.

“What about Harry?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me Louis. Eleanor likes you and I know you would give more of a shit if you weren’t into Harry.”

It was true. Eleanor was pretty and all, he just really didn’t fancy her.

Not sober in the least, Louis shrugged and crunched a leaf under his foot. “I dunno. Girls are cute but I kinda like Harry more a bit.”

Zayn just shrugged and took a hit. “No need to put labels on yourself Lou. They just tie you down and prevent you from expanding.”

Louis looked at him. “You get so philosophical when you’re drunk.”

Zayn laughed and checked the time on your phone. “11:49. Don’t you have a soulmate you need to call?”

Louis shoved him and got up. “Shut up.”

Louis went back inside to grab his phone from the couch and prayed someone hadn’t taken it, before he slammed into some curly, brown hair.

It was Eleanor.

“Hey Lou,” she grinned brightly and held out his phone. “You left it on the couch.”

She was twisting her hair around her finger while she talked to him and as adorable as she was, he really needed to tell her.

“Thanks El. I’m gay.”

But not like that.

He frowned after he realized what he said. Darn. He was gonna tell her at school. Attempting to give a nonchalant smile, he turned around and let before she could say anything back.

He waved goodbye to Zayn – who was still sitting on the steps – when he reached outside and made a mental note to tell him what he said to Eleanor before he began his journey back. While he was walking, he realized he forgot to tell Aiden he wasn’t coming to the porch with him. Oh well. And Zayn. Lovely Zayn who didn’t even mention Aiden. He’d tell him how much he loved him if he wasn’t sure he’d regret it tomorrow for being so sappy.

A light breeze passed by and Louis barely even had to tighten his sweater, being so used to the cold weather back in Doncaster. However, he was thankful that in Houston it doesn’t really get below 70 degrees (see? He was getting better at American terminology) in the winter.

 

 While he was walking, he passed by the house Harry used to live in which made him check his phone. 11:55. He walked faster.

When he reached his house, he could hear the phone ringing. Drunkenly stumbling through the house, he hurled himself at the phone before it could stop ringing.

“Heeeyy Hazza,” he slurred.

Harry sighed. “Lou, you’re drunk.”

“Mhm,” he agreed, yawning into his hand.

“Babe, you should go to sleep.”

“Nope. M’gonna stay up with you. Promised.”

Harry laughed softly. “You’re accent comes out more when you’re drunk.”

“Mm,” he said sleepily. Louis laid down on the sofa and listened to Harry laugh again. His laugh is so pretty. He thinks he could listen to his laugh every second of every day and never get tired of it. So he tells him that.

He can hear Harry’s smile when he says, “Lou, you’re drunk,” again.

“Yes, but a happy drunk. And an in love drunk. With you. Love you, Hazzaa,” he sings out, throwing his hands up and singing quieter when he remembers his mum’s right upstairs and he’s not supposed to be up this late.

 “Love you too, Boo,” Harry giggled.

Louis frowned. This is serious talk.

“No I-“

“Oo countdown’s starting,” Harry said excitedly, missing Louis’ protest.

“But-“

“Shh, Lou. I can’t hear Ryan Seacrest on tv. Have you noticed he never ages?” he murmured, half to himself.

Louis snorted, his statement completely forgotten. “Uh, _yeah_. He’s like the male version of Halle Berry.”

Harry laughed the same loud and obnoxious laugh that made his stomach churn before making a shuffling noise that sounded like he was turning around. Another shuffling noise and his voice came back. “Ryan Seacrest says eight seconds.”

“Oo, we should do that alternate numbers countdown thingy like in those movies.”

Harry giggled. “Alright, five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“Happy New Year Haz,” he said softly.

“Happy New Year Lou. Now go to sleep drunky.”

He yawned. “That’s not even a word.”

“Is now. Night, Boo.”

 

When they both hung up, Louis sat at the window and watched at the fireworks burst into showers of neon lights and remembered how much Harry was frightened by them. Sighing, he went up to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He had dreams of Harry’s laugh.

 

➵

 

The rest of the year passed by fairly quickly. They called each other every day after school and for Harry’s birthday he sent him a necklace with a paper airplane on it.

They also hadn’t seen each other since before he left. I mean, they video chatted of course but Louis hadn’t seen Harry in person for almost a year.

Louis had complained to Harry about this over skype and he just rolled his eyes.

“Fine Louis. I’ll come up. I’ll ditch school and we’ll run away together.”

“No you will not,” Anne’s voice called from the door of Harry’s room.

Louis laughed at Harry’s astounded face and grinned at her. “Hi Anne!”

“Hi Louis. Tell your mother I said hello too and stay in school,” she joked, walking out of Harry’s room.

Louis saluted. “Will do.”

Harry shook his head. “No privacy I tell you.”

“None. But when are you coming up?”

“Um, summer I think. As usual.”

“Is there any chance you might come down any earlier? And take a certain boy to their prom.”

“I thought Zayn was dating Liam?” Harry deadpanned.

Louis threw his pillow at the laptop camera.

“Ouch. Why must you resort to such violence Lewis,” Harry laughed.

“Don’t be a twat waffle, Harold.”

Harry’s mouth widened in a mixture of a gape and a smile. A huge dimpled grin ended up appearing.

“First you symbolically attack me and then you call me a _twat waffle_? I’m seriously considering taking Zayn instead.”

“Is that a no?”

“You wish Tomlinson.”

“Actually, I think Zayn wishes.”

Harry laughed.

“May 12th lovely,” Louis said, winking.

 

➵

 

The week before Harry was coming, Louis bustled all over the house and made sure everything was clean. Louis’ mum had to remind him that he wasn’t coming for another week but that didn’t make him stress any less. And it wasn’t just like he was stressing himself out. Oh no. He had _Harry_ contributing to it too. Every time he called, they would go over the plans they’d made for when he came up.

“ _And_ _then_ we’ll go back to the pool. I mean, of course it’ll be closed but- sentimental reasons. And _then_ …”

Louis would always tease him about his zealousness but in reality, he was just as excited as Harry was.

When he told Zayn that Harry was coming over, he just smiled and shook his head. “So I guess I won’t be seeing you at prom then.”

He had denied it then but now that he was thinking about it, he never heard prom on Harry’s plans – not that he was complaining. In fact, he preferred it. He wanted to spend as much time with him as humanly possible.

When prom day finally rolled around, the hallways were buzzing with the news of it. Zayn was taking Liam (which came as a surprise to no one), Aiden was taking some guy named David, and his friend Josh was taking Eleanor. He and Eleanor had actually become friends – after Louis had apologized fifty times for dropping the gay bomb on her like that (especially when he wasn’t sure what his sexuality even was. Liam said something about pansexual. Louis’ been looking into that).

The classes were a humdrum but Louis couldn’t sit still. After school was finally over and the bus had dropped him off, Louis walked home and ended up in front of Harry’s house. He didn’t know what time Harry would be coming back but he decided not to dawdle there too long before someone caught him.

Louis collapsed on his bed when he finally got home and shot Harry a text.

_sooon :)_

Harry responded almost immediately.

_can’t wait :) .x_

Louis smiled at his phone and put it up to charge, resting his head on his pillow and falling asleep.

 

He woke up to his mother shaking him up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Wha time s’it?”

“Half past 6. Better get up if you wanna be ready for your date,” she replied, winking on her way out.

Louis raced up and threw on his suit, grabbing his phone and bounding down the stairs to grab dinner. The grils were all sitting at the table and eating when Louis came downstairs. Daisy looked up at him and frowned. “Why are you dressed so fancy Lou? We’re just having dinner.”

Lottie rolled her eyes and sighed. “Because he’s going to his _prom_. Duh.”

“Oo, is Harry taking you?” Fizzy said, perking up.

“Maybe. Maybe not munchkins.” He stopped. “Wait, how’d you know that?” He’s pretty sure he’s not that loud on the phone.

Fizz shrugged and went back to eating her dinner. “He mentioned it last time he was here.”

“Does that mean we can see him?” Pheobe asked excitedly, everyone’s head popping up at that.

Louis laughed. “Maybe.”

He went to the kitchen to make himself a plate of parma ham (the only dish he knew how to cook, really) when his phone went off. Louis checked and saw that it was from Harry.

_wear something sexy ;) .x_

Louis laughed.

_is a suit sexy enough for you sweetums ;) ? x_

_i’m drooling. get your sexy ass out here xx_

_out here ??_

_open your door x_

Louis frowned and got up from his seat, turning towards his mother.

“Mum. Um- I think Harry’s here.”

She nodded, not looking up from her food. “Okay. Have a good time sweetheart. Be home before midnight.”

He pocketed his phone and waved goodbye to his family. Louis opened the door, only to see Harry parked on the curb of his house, leaning on the door of that old as hell 1960’s pick-up truck. When Harry looked up to see him, he gave that same joker grin and opened the door, patting the passenger’s seat. “Your chariot awaits.”

Louis walked towards him, trying – and failing – to suppress a smile. “If that things breaks down, you’re carrying me back home.”

Harry laughed and once Louis was close enough, he hopped in the driver’s seat. Louis leaned against the doorframe of the car and looked at Harry. He couldn’t help but notice how different he looked. It’d only been a couple months but he lived so far away, it felt like years.

Harry was looking back at Louis with the same thoughtful expression, but Harry was the first one to snap out of it. “Whatcha waiting for? Get in me car,” he grinned and Louis barked out a laugh, climbing in.

“Broom broom, motherfucker.”

 

When Harry passed by Louis’ school, Louis couldn’t be any less surprised.

 

➵

 

They actually ended up in a park near the pool. Harry parked the car in a parking space where no branches were blocking their view of the stars.

Harry hopped out the car and Louis followed him to the trunk, which was filled with pillows and blankets.

Louis hummed in appreciation. “You really planned ahead there Harold.”

He grinned and climbed into the trunk. “Only the best for my boobear.”

Louis pouted at the nickname but climbed in all the same. They both cuddled into each other once they’d made it inside and Louis hummed contentedly. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and sighed.

“Stars are pretty,” Harry marveled.

Louis snorted. “The stars are always pretty you sap.”

Harry laughed into Louis’ chest. “Yes, but they’re extra pretty tonight.”

“Don’t really think that’s possible but-“

“Shut up,” Harry said and Louis could feel his smile through his shirt. So he did. And they sat there watching the stars that were only dancing for them.

Louis could feel himself drift off when Harry perked up from beside him.

“Oh! I nearly forgot.” He got up and started foraging in a bag behind him and pulled out two large bottles. “Brought alcohol.”

“You really did think of everything Harold. I am impressed.”

Harry beamed and handed Louis a bottle, both of them sitting up against the back of the truck now.

About halfway through the bottle, Louis decided he wanted to tell him. Like, now. But he looked so radiant marveling up at the stars in wonder and Louis really wanted to kiss him. But he couldn’t do that if he didn’t tell him first so.

He turned his head and looked at him, the stars glinting in his eyes and his smile content and warm. He was beautiful and Louis wasn’t sober and all he could think was how glad he was he didn’t drown that day. The words were bubbling up from his chest and he was too tired to fight it.

“Do you think fish get thirsty?”

“I love you,” Louis blurted out.

He said it so seriously, Harry was taken aback for a moment. “Lou,” he said finally, turning his head away from him, “Don’t.” His voice sounded strict but his eyes were hesitant, letting Louis know it was okay to move closer to him. Louis sat up and leaned over Harry, straddling him.

“I’m serious.”

Harry frowned and moved his head to look up at him. “Don’t believe you.”

“Then kiss me.”

“No.”

“ _Kiss me_.”

“No,” he said, a smile creeping over his face. “ _You_ kiss _me_.”

So he did. He leant down and pressed his lips softly on his and kissed him. And Harry kissed him back. Louis thinks he’s never been happier than he is right now. When they had to come back up for air, Louis rested his head against Harry’s forehead and smiled softly down at him. Harry smiled dopily back up at him and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“I wish it were raining,” Harry said, closing his eyes and the moonlight created shadows of his eyelashes on his cheekbones.

“I don’t need the rain,” I said. “I need you.”

Louis saw his cheeks turn pink as Harry buried his face in Louis’ shoulder again, smiling against his neck. Harry clasped onto Louis’ hand under the sheets and it all clicked. He might not be sure of everything or be able to figure out everything about himself and those certain inscrutable people (he will find out what's in Harry's journal, so help him) but what he is sure of is that he was meant to be here: with Harry. Soulmates or whatever it was Zayn called it. He glanced at Harry and thought, _yeah, he’d be my soulmate._


End file.
